New Tastes
by RipperShipper
Summary: Kink Meme 2012 Prompt. Castle's interested in a new taste.


Title: New Tastes

Summary: Kink Meme prompt: Castle goes down on Beckett after coming inside her.

A/N: Wow. I'm going to the special hell. I've never attempted smut before, let alone kinky smut, so please be gentle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I am only the owner of an apparently smutty mind. :)

* * *

He really needed to stop thinking about it.

It was just before dinner, Kate was due home any minute, and he'd accomplished all of two pages of the three chapters he owed Gina by the end of the week…two pages of unadulterated fantasy that didn't even make sense in the plot of _Desert Heat._

Yeah. He needed to get it together. Gina was going to kill him. Could she really blame him though?

Two seconds. That was it. Two damn seconds last night of Kate not listening to his warnings in the way he moaned her name or feeling the way he was pulling at her hair. Two extra seconds and he was done for and spilling into her mouth like a teenager for the first time in their relationship. Between the mind-blowing orgasm and the petrifying fear of her response, Rick was shocked when he felt insistent lips against his own as he came back down to earth. Kate was…kissing him? Okay, so imminent death was a lot less likely. Relaxing into the remarkable woman on top of him, Rick greedily opened his mouth when he felt her tongue probing against his smile…and froze.

Kate grinned into the kiss. She hadn't swallowed. Her giddy mouth was still full of him and her lips were gleefully molding to his as his taste filled the spaces her tongue couldn't reach. He was horrified, and confused, and, well, hopelessly turned on. Kate gripped the hair at the back of his neck and he shot back into action, pulling her closer and pinning her to the bed as he flipped them.

The rest of the night easily made their top five.

Now, Rick Castle was sitting at his desk, waiting for Kate to come back, and fighting against the raging hard on that'd been plaguing him all day. Normally, he would've taken care of it by now, but every time he thought about it, Kate's silvery voice from that morning came flitting through his mind.

"_You stay here and wait for me like a good boy, and maybe, tonight, we'll do a little more experimenting…" _

He'd been glued to his desk ever since. Unproductively glued, but still. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was just never something he thought he wanted. There was no scenario where he could envision himself getting hard from the taste of his own cum. Then again, there were a lot of scenarios he'd never imagined before Kate Beckett came along… _Kate. Mmm…_ He got it now. Why she moaned into his mouth every time he kissed her after worshipping between her legs. It was amazing. A sinful, taboo reminder of where his mouth was only seconds before and _wow_ did he get it now.

"Castle!"

"Huh?" Rick snapped out of his Beckett-filled fantasy, only to see the real thing standing before him smirking away.

"I've been standing right here, Rick." He shivered as she caressed his name. "Where were you?" Her voice dropped an entire octave; she clearly knew exactly where his thoughts had been.

"I…um…I…" He stuttered. _Words, Rick! Words! _

Kate slid her jacket off and sauntered slowly towards his side of the desk. _Nope. Words not happening._

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Kate whispered as she moved to stand straddling his chair. "All day. I couldn't stop."

_Well that makes two of us. _

"We didn't even catch anything." Her lips were only a breath away from his now. "I spent all day sitting at my damn desk thinking about you, and cursing my fingers."

"Fuck, Kate." He finally spoke as her mouth moved to nip at his neck.

"Cursing them," she moaned when his hands finally started to wander, "'cause they weren't as good as yours."

Rick's eyes bulged out of his head and he groaned at her admission. He grabbed Kate's arms from his shoulders and rocketed them both out of his chair and onto his desk, just narrowly missing his laptop. Kate gasped as he pinned her arms above her and tugged her hips to the edge so they were flush with his own. Her blood soared at the lustful gleam in his eye. So much for stumbling Rick…

"Oh, Detective, please tell me you're not teasing." Rick growled.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Ricky?"

He moaned viscerally. Rick surged forward and latched onto her lips, tugging, teasing, bruising just on the boarder of too much. He needed her, and boy did it ever do it for him that Kate pushed back just as hard.

His eager hands slid down her body, completely foregoing her shirt, and speeding towards the zipper on her pants. He deftly undid the button and roughly tugged the zipper down relishing in Kate's mewling response. Wasting no time, he yanked her skin-tight jeans down her legs, leaving them for her to toe-off. He had more important matters to attend to.

Sliding his hands back up her toned thighs, Rick moaned at the sight of Kate's completely ruined panties. Shit, she wasn't kidding. There was no way that they were that ruined from five minutes of foreplay. She really did get herself off at the precinct…oh dear god the woman got herself off…at work…thinking about him…perfect…fucking…muse…

"Oh god, Kate." He choked as he shoved her panties aside and slid his finger into her without even trying. She was soaked, and gorgeously swollen and flushed from riding her own fingers only a few hours earlier. Kate cried out and arched her hips up towards his hand, half way to hating him for being so damn good at this. Rick was too far-gone to even bother teasing her, and he slid a second finger into her dripping heat as he brought his thumb up to rub against her clit.

"Yes!" Kate shrieked. Oh, he loved loud Kate. So very, very, very much.

He sped up his rhythm, thrusting and curling his fingers until Kate was throwing her head back and forth against the Nikki pages he'd printed earlier. Damn his prideful need to make her come first; he was going insane.

"Rick, now, please!" Kate barely whispered. Oh fuck, she was begging. He was helpless to the begging.

Keeping one hand working furiously against her, Rick let go of her arms and practically ripped down his sweatpants, thanking some level of laziness that he never bothered to put on boxers.

Kate protested when he removed his fingers, but nearly shot off the desk when his slammed into her without warning. Rick somehow found the presence of mind to give her a second to adjust, but then all bets were off. They'd crossed into new territory the night before and he didn't think he'd needed her this badly since she showed up soaking and battered on his doorstep.

His sweatpants were still pooled around her feet, her pants were still caught at her ankles because he'd forgotten about her shoes, and both of their shirts were still clinging to their sweating bodies. It was dirty, it was exposed, and hell if it wasn't what they'd been craving all day.

Kate thrashed as Rick's rhythm started to falter and with a few more quick thrusts, they were soaring over the edge together, Kate's fingers digging so hard into his desk he didn't know how she wasn't weeping.

He let his chest fall forward to gently rest on hers as their breathing slowed and she laid soft kisses along his hair.

It wasn't until he softened and slid out of her that Rick noticed an odd sensation. There was something thicker than Kate's own arousal dripping down his thighs and…fuck...they didn't use a condom.

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.

Kate must've sensed the tensing in his body.

"It's okay, Rick." She soothed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm on the pill and…well…it happens."

"Kate, I…"

"No, really, Rick." She smiled. "It's okay."

He lifted his eyes up to meet hers and was pleasantly surprised by the confidence he met. She was usually so insistent they use both forms of protection, but now, she seemed almost happy that they hadn't. _She's okay with it failing. _He suddenly thought to himself. His eyes lit up and he couldn't help the aroused giddiness bubbling up inside him. He wasn't sure what to say, so he kissed her lovingly and stepped back to help her off the desk. As he reached for her hands though, he paused, frozen in awe.

He wasn't sure if it was last night's experiment, the prospect of Kate getting pregnant, or some twisted combination of both, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the glistening between her legs. He'd never seen the aftermath of condom-less sex before. Meredith always ran to the shower afterwards, Gina wouldn't allow it, and he was never intimate enough with a one-night-stand to really care. Kate though; Kate looked…radiant. Her hair was mussed, her make-up ruined, her hips bruised, and her thighs were coated with an alluring mix of the two of them. She looked like, well, _his._

The thought sent him reeling and before Kate could ask what he was thinking, he was on his knees in front of her, gripping her thighs like they hadn't just had the most desperate sex of their relationship.

"Rick?" Kate asked hesitatingly. "What are you – oh!"

Kate stopped her questioning when she felt his mouth attack the underside of her right thigh. His own essence flowed enticingly down the angles of her backside. He nipped at her skin and chased the straying droplets back up to her folds with his tongue. His mind was spinning with the overwhelming scent of their orgasms and her fresh waves of arousal.

He threw her legs over his shoulders and pulled her forward, needing her closer than physically possible. Kate screamed when he spread her cheeks and licked his way back up to her from the small rivulet that had made its down her body and into the crease of her ass. He wanted all of her, all of him, all of them. It was intoxicating.

He rubbed at her clit with his nose as he bent down to finally taste her center. A ripple of smug satisfaction flowed through him when he felt Kate's hands shoot down to grasp at his head as if terrified that he'd leave her hanging. As if he could resist the bliss in front of him.

He slowly eased his tongue into her, moaning and humming against her as he practically drank down their tastes. He felt himself growing painfully hard and shoved her boots together, creating a sinful diamond of her legs. He rubbed himself up against the smooth, black leather that had tortured him for years while he feasted. God, she'd never been this wet.

Rick nearly blacked out at the realization. Of course she'd never been this wet. _He_ was half her wetness right now. _He_ was literally making the woman of his dreams wetter than she'd ever been for a man before. Kate whimpered and fisted the hair at the back of his neck as he finished his thought and that was it. He came on her boots and he greedily lapped at Kate's orgasm before he fell backwards onto the floor from sheer amazement.

His eyes were closed contentedly, so he reached out by instinct when he finally heard Kate crawl off the desk and down into his arms.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah." He agreed. He wanted to tease her for being as inarticulate as he was, but he couldn't find the words to do it.

"Fantasy list?" She asked.

"Not this one." He sighed. "But I'm making a new list anyway…" He smiled.

Kate grinned against his chest.

Dinner could wait.

So could his writing.

So could his phone.

Kate wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him that Gina called twice during their romp and she may or may not have accidentally hit the talk button the second time…

* * *

So this happened. Yes. Yes it did. Go check out the rest of the kink meme on LJ as well! I'm going to go hide in a cave from reviews because submitting smut for the first time is fricken terrifying... (make it less terrifying? please?)


End file.
